1. The Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to integrating lasers with silicon integrated circuits. More specifically, the invention is directed to integrated vertical cavity surface emitting lasers with silicon integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc. Computer processors have generally been fabricated using silicon semiconductor technology. Silicon semiconductor technology is rapidly approaching its limit in terms of speed and device size. Specifically there is a physical limit to transistor size on silicon substrates. As such there is a corresponding limit to the speed at which electronic signals can be transmitted.
One solution that has been proposed to overcome this inherent limitation to silicon semiconductors is to use optical signals for some data transmissions on a chip. Signals that are transmitted across the chip are sent using optical paths as opposed to the current electrical paths. This would help to alleviate electromagnetic limitations of copper based transmission lines and thus increase the speed at which signals could be sent. Shorter transmissions could still be accomplished using traditional approaches.
Specifically, some have proposed using silicon lasers powered from an external separate laser. Alternatively, edge emitter lasers based on indium phosphide glued to a silicon laser cavity have been proposed. However, current designs are costly in terms of power usage and semiconductor real estate. Edge emitter lasers typically have relatively high power supply requirements and are relatively large.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.